memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sirna Kolrami
Sirna Kolrami was a male Zakdorn and master strategist during the mid- to late-24th century. History In 2365, Kolrami was recruited by Starfleet to observe a battle simulation between the and the . Kolrami was quite skilled at the game of Strategema, reaching the rank of third level grand master. While aboard the Enterprise-D, he easily defeated Commander Riker at the game, causing him to have a low opinion of Riker's ability as a strategist. During the simulation, however, Kolrami was impressed by Riker's highly unorthodox style which saw the heavily outmatched Hathaway score several simulated hits on the Enterprise-D. Once the battle simulation was underway, the Ferengi marauder Kreechta interrupted in the false belief that the Hathaway held some secret value. Offering his strategic advice, Kolrami insisted that the Enterprise-D abandon Riker and his crew as acceptable losses; Picard refused, and Riker was able to fool the Ferengi into believing his ship had been destroyed. Further impressed by Riker's strategic machinations, Kolrami filed a favorable report on Riker's performance to Starfleet. After witnessing Riker's earlier defeat at Strategema, Doctor Pulaski encouraged Lieutenant Commander Data to challenge Kolrami to a game of Strategema, in the belief that Data was infallible and could not be defeated by an organic person. Kolrami easily triumphed, causing Data to question his own abilities and to even request to be relieved of duty, believing that his advice could be flawed and that Captain Picard should not rely on it. Data later realized that his own strategy was flawed and challenged Kolrami to a second game; this time passing up obvious avenues of opportunity to gain an advantage. This stalling defensive tactic so frustrated Kolrami that he quit the game, handing victory to Data by default. ( ) Memorable quotes "I prefer brains over brawn as well. I think it's a waste of effort to test our combat skills. It's a minor province in the make-up of a starship captain." "Your objection is noted. Let us hope your distaste for the exercise will not affect your strategic abilities." "Mister Kolrami, when I agree to do something. I do it." :- William Riker and Sirna Kolrami "Well, Number One, you are allowed a complement of forty, so select whom you will, save of course Mister Data, who will serve as my first officer during your absence." "I had envisioned you defining the crew." "On my ship, the leader of an away team has total control of the mission. If you want to judge leadership, why not start at the beginning?" "Very well, Captain." :- Jean-Luc Picard and Sirna Kolrami "It appears we will have some time before reaching Braslota. I was wondering if you'd agree to play me in a game of Strategema." "Although I am intrigued by the audacity of your request, I can't fathom why you wish the encounter." "I enjoy a challenge." "Very well. An opponent of limited dimensions can often be quite diverting." :- William Riker and Sirna Kolrami "What's the Zakdornian word for mismatch?" "Challenge. We do not whine about the inequities of life. And how you perform in a mismatch is precisely what is of interest to Starfleet. After all, when one is in the superior position, one is expected to win." :- William Riker and Sirna Kolrami "I don't blame you. It's no fun going into a game when you know you're going to lose." "But I wouldn't lose. Now you're no doubt going to tell me that I have to prove it to you." "Come on, Data, you can't let that pass." "Indeed, I. Cannot." :- Katherine Pulaski, Sirna Kolrami and Data, on playing Strategem "His work record is exemplary, but, as you well know, a starship captain is not manufactured. He, or she, is born from inside. From the character of the individual. My interviews have revealed a man who displays circumstantially inappropriate joviality, belying the seriousness of his station." "Don't confuse style with intent. Only a fool would question Commander Riker's dedication to Starfleet and the men and women under his command. He is simply the finest officer with whom I have ever served." "We shall see if your faith is well founded." "The test is if a crew will follow where Commander Riker leads. His joviality is the means by which he creates that loyalty. And I will match his command style with your statistics any time." :- Sirna Kolrami and Jean-Luc Picard, speaking of William Riker "I must admit your Commander Riker acquitted himself quite admirably. And so, Captain, have you. My report to Starfleet will be most favourable." :- Sirna Kolrami Appendices Background information Sirna Kolrami was played by actor Roy Brocksmith in his first of two Star Trek appearances. The costume worn by Brocksmith consisted of thick green-gold pants with a matching robe-like long-sleeved top. It was later sold for $315.00 in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. The script of describes Kolrami as "a slender weasel-like creature". It also gives the pronunciation of his name as "cole-ROM-ee". Kolrami was the first Zakdorn seen on-screen. Makeup designer Michael Westmore was given no direction as to what the character should look like so had to wait until the casting department had made a decision on who would play the role before he could get to work on his design. "There was nothing in the 'Peak Performance' script telling me what the character would look like," Westmore recalled. "It wasn't until I started sculpting over the cast of Roy's head that I was able to come up with an idea for his character, Sirna Kolrami. Roy has a full, round face, and I developed a set of appliances that would work with his features. We made a piece that went over his nose and upper lip, two pieces for the cheek, and an appliance for his forehead." Westmore didn't want to do anything with Kolrami's hair so he instructed the stylist to slick it back. "That exposed more of his face," he explained. "I also left his hands alone, because I knew there would be several scenes of him playing a game, and he would need his hands free." Once the look of the Zakdorn had been established with Kolrami, it was simply a matter of adjusting the appliances to match the actor in future appearances, such as for Klim Dokachin in . (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 113) In his review of "Peak Performance", Star Trek author Keith R.A. DeCandido writes, "Roy Brocksmith has always been an excellent character actor, but I’d argue that this was his strongest performance, playing Kolrami as a distinctive, hilarious character." https://www.tor.com/2011/10/24/star-trek-the-next-generation-qpeak-performanceq/ Apocrypha Kolrami and the events of "Peak Performance" are shown in the Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers - What's Past eBook Many Splendors. Kolrami also has a card in the Star Trek Customizable Card Game which highlights his leadership skills. External links * * de:Sirna Kolrami Category:Zakdorn